Hooyman Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Hooyman family. I'm Sabrina, and I run a coffee shop." Introduction Hooyman Family Issues Parent Sitdown House Rules Princess Reward Chart Jo: "Today, Sabrina. I'm going to introduce the Princess Reward Chart." Kelly: (scoffs) "That's for little girls! I'd rather have a Hannah Montana one!" Sabrina: "Do not talk like that Kelly. That is not nice and we will not replace it with a Hannah Montana reward chart and that is final!" Jo: "Kelly then started to kick off." Sabrina: "Kelly had decided that she was too grown up for the Princess Reward Chart and she wanted to have a Hannah Montana reward chart instead." starts to rip her photo Jo: "Kelly, no. That is not acceptable." Kelly: "WELL IT'S FOR LITTLE GIRLS, SO I JUST WANT A HANNAH MONTANA REWARD CHART!" escapes upstairs Sabrina: "Kelly, come here please." Kelly: "NO!!!" runs to her room, slams the door and locks it Sabrina: Jo "Now, what do I do?" Jo: "I'd like you to give Kelly a warning. If she carries on that behavior, then there will be consequences." Sabrina: "Kelly, this is your warning. If you continue to behave like this, then there will be some serious consequences. Do you understand?" Kelly: "BUT IT'S FOR LITTLE GIRLS, I AM 11, NOT 4!!!" Sabrina: "Kelly, open the door." Kelly: "Go and kill yourself or I will kill you!" Jo: "Excuse me?" Jo: "At that point, I had to address the situation myself." Jo: "Kelly, you need to listen to me. That behavior is unacceptable. If you continue to kick off, I will take away your MP3 player. Do you understand?" Jo: "Then all of a sudden, we got a loud blast of heavy metal music. Those songs had such disgusting and explicitly questionable lyrics, including profanity, references to drugs and nudity. It's just disgusting!" Sabrina: "KELLY GENEVIEVE HOOYMAN!!" turns down the music and comes out Kelly: "Yes, SABRINA?" Sabrina: "Finally, Kelly stepped out of the room." Sabrina: "Because you chose to behave like this, your MP3 player and cell phone are gone for the rest of the week." confiscates Kelly's MP3 player and cell phone Kelly: "FINE, I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF (bleep)!" throws a piece of furniture at Sabrina flips off Sabrina Kelly: "I hope you die, (bleep)!" Sabrina: "You know what? You've now lost them for two weeks! For talking mean to me!" Jo: "The drama had lasted for an hour and a half." Kelly: "Can't help the fact that you're a (bleep)!!!" Sabrina: "Right! I'm now taking away your laptop, your collection Tiger Beat magazines, and your iPad! Just keep on trash talking me!" Jo: "And then all of a sudden, Kelly smacks Sabrina's face with a hairbrush. I was so not pleased when I saw this." in the kitchen rings Sabrina: "Hello? Yes, this is she. Oh, really?" Sabrina: "It turned out that was Kelly's school principal on the phone." Sabrina: "KELLY GENEVIEVE HOOYMAN!!!! FRONT AND CENTER!!!!" Kelly: "Yes, Sabrina?" Sabrina: "I just got off the phone with your principal." Kelly: "What is it, mother?" Sabrina: "Would you care to explain about the incident at school today? About why you were in detention?" Kelly: "Cuz I tortured one of my classmates with a chair and started swearing during a social studies project!" Sabrina: "Why did you do those things?" Kelly: "Because Emma kept getting ink on my fingers...and the teacher hates me!" Raul gets busted hears a knock on the front door Sabrina: "Who could that be?" opens the door, to two police officers with Raul Policeman 1: "Ma'am, we have apprehended your son on the possession of illegal drugs." Policeman 2: "He was seen with a group of college kids smoking marijuana." Sabrina: "Raul!" Jo: "Raul was caught possessing marijuana along with a group of college kids, and he was in deep trouble." Sabrina: "I can't believe this! You went and smoked pot with a bunch of yahoos! What were you thinking?!" Raul: "Those (long bleep)ing (bleep)heads told me to." Sabrina: "If those yahoos told you to go jump off a cliff, would you do it?" Raul: (Angrily) "IT WAS THOSE (long bleep)ING COLLEGE (Bleep)ers (Bleep)! Jo: "The argument went on for a long time." is playing with her toys Emma: "I heard my Mom and Raul argue downstairs when I was playing with my toys." Emma: "Mom, what's going on?" Sabrina: "Oh, nothing that you need to be concerned about, just go back to playing with your toys, dear." Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time For Jo to Say Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts